dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emmatigerlily
Please leave me an owl and I'll try to get back to you really soon :) And I know you've heard this many times, but please remember to start a new section and sign using your signature, thanks! Quidditch You can edit the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captain page now. I unblocked it (not sure why it was blocked). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:45, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Did Aubree Dane not try out? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Kimi/Patricia Want to start another Kimi/Patricia rp? :) Echostar 15:36, February 13, 2015 (UTC) RP The Ball sneaked up on me. It's opening on Monday. And Oz hasn't asked Metria yet (Which regardless of the outcome or any practically, I really feel like I need to rp) and so could we have a last-minute rp in the common room, please? -R.A.B. Feels, Emotions, and.... More Feels! I cannot even believe what I just read. I can't even put it into words, and I know you don't want to read keyboard mush. I love you and Rabbit. The end. Good bye. The course of true love never did run smooth 20:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) : ^^^^^^ I don't even ship them but oh my god the '''feels'! P.S. I feel like a Demi and Rhian RP is freaking mandatory after that. 20:56, February 15, 2015 (UTC) After recent events... I highly doubt that Demi wants to go to the ball whatsoever now, after the incident with Oz, so if she doesn't want to, that's fine :P If she does, then that's cool too :D But Rhian will skip if Demi's upset. 00:32, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Felicitations once more Great to have you with us, Emma. Kibeth actually has more experience than I do hands on with S&S, and I'd strongly recommend getting her input. For myself, I'd say it's important to read the short char history carefully, as people occasionally (and unintentionally) put things in there that will make the char Exotic or even overpowered, and don't "tick the box" for Exotic. Don't be afraid to ask a user to develop an idea a little before you say yes or no to the Sorting. Hope that helps, Alex Jiskran 19:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Coding I've managed to fix the "center" issues :) There's just one annoying little rogue "/font" which I can't find the source of. I'll try and fix it once I get home, in about half an hour. 15:35, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Fixed that :D The only thing I can't fix is the center of the "My Characters" bit. I've also had to add a horrible amount of coding to your page - sorry about that :/ I'll fix that too. 15:38, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RP? Would you like to begin a Kimi/Patricia rp? :) Echostar 16:32, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Posted at The Owlery Echostar 18:16, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Woohoo! Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 18:31, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Chat PM I felt really bad about not reply to your pm on chat (I fell asleep, sorry xD). But yeah, I felt really bad and if we're ever on chat at the same time, don't hesitate to talk to me since I'm super shy as well c: Quidditch Game POst please. (With Kea) 15:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Kimicia Rp? Want to rp with Kimi and Patricia? :) Echostar 16:22, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about the edit conflicts...I was archiving. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:53, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sure...I just posted with Jaeslya talking to Twila on the Great Hall. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:58, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Be back soon. I've had to go home - I'll be back in about half an hour :) 17:29, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Great Job! You did a great job with the troll today...I just wanted you to know you did exactly the right think booting him from chat. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:15, March 18, 2015 (UTC) aLERT Yeah, so the school year ends on Friday. YEAH I WASN'T PREPARED EITHER. So, since we agreed we'd have a feelsy Demi/Rhian RP, I posted on the Astronomy Tower :D 21:44, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hallo~ Hey Emma! So, me and Brocky put in twins for Adult Sorting, and it's been eight days since we've put them for sorting. Would you mind sorting them for us? Zitao is my twin and Chen is Brocky's twin. Thank you! it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 01:54, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Looks like you did the sorting correctly to me. Adults are easy...you just have to make sure they don't have any special abilities or aren't overpowered. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:25, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Double Thank you Thank you for sorting my character, and thank you very much for the compliment. - Hecate Grimm (talk) Twyla OMG, I absolutely loved that!! It was so sweet and SO well written! You did an amazing job with it, and I may have slightly teared up when I read it. Thanks for sharing it with me!! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 20:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) To Sakura, From Aiden Thank you!! Thank you so much, Emma!! My day has been amazing so far! I love you so much too!! :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi..I'm Kayle! Hey Emma! I guess I have three things to talk about, so here you go. My character Bobbie Rosier has been in sorting for nearly 2 days now (as of April 13th) and I don't know if sorting is on hold or what. Second, I wish we talked more, you seem really cool. Lastly, would you like to roleplay Ani and Raven? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 23:53, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :D I think Ani Martins could become friends with Raven pretty easily. If Raven ever breaks up with her boyfriend, I think it would be great character development for Ani to date a girl (and since Raven is homosexual :/). It's up to you though. I think Bobbie and Sakura would get along well, too. Same with Noella Lalonde and Carmen since they both have social anxiety, it would be cool to see how that plays out. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 01:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RP Hufflepuff House Carriage? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:18, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :You can jump in now if you'd like so she wan't have to tell about her summer twice. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:39, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Template Help Hi! Thanks for sorting Anastasia, except I need help. I'm trying to make her a word bubble, but I'm not really good at it. Thanks in advance! MinaTula (talk) 21:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC) RP, possibly? Want to roleplay Ani and Raven again? If you give me a location, then I'll post first. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:35, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Kimi and Enid? Once I make the template for Enid, we could roleplay them. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:41, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Thank you so much! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:31, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I guess not? What about Ani and Raven then? I checked your current rps and she isn't being roleplayed right now. If not, then maybe Enid with someone else? It's up to you, but once you give me characters and a place, then I'll post. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 03:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :D To Raven, from Oscar Theresa Drade Sorting Hi! I just added more to Forum: Theresa Drade. Thanks! MerisaMist (talk) 16:18, April 28, 2015 (UTC)